My Light in This Dark World
by MyEternalNightmares
Summary: We grow in this dark world that was once filled with life. But now, we walk around with candles. Unaware of what walks in the void of darkness. And soon our candles will lose its flame. Leaving us in this cold unending darkness... (I suck at summaries so just read this to understand if you want. Please review, I won't get mad.)


**I'm not good at keeping characters 'in-line' so they may become OOC once in awhile. Also, though the e** **nding may become cheesy, so please don't get mad cause no matter what i do, it won't not become cheesy. Please review as i put on the summary and please be patient for my first fic. Oh, and you might've noticed that Happy isn't there. just think that he's with Charla and Wendy.**

 **Thanks, and have a good nightmare! ~ MyNightmares**

* * *

A blonde girl sat comfortably in a chair, slumped over a desk in frustration. An annoyed groan left her as she suddenly sat up straight ruffling her pinned back hair into a mess "why do i always have writers block?!" In front of her sat a nearly filled page, covered with neat and clean paragraphs.

Putting her face into her hands she sighed and wiped her eyes to ease off the strain that has built up over the few hours, as she tried to think of the rest of the sentence.

Rustling interrupted her thoughts as she turned towards the window behind her. Screeching she gave a quick glare to the entering pinkette, who was smiling wildly at her, his torso halfway in the room. "Hey, Luce, mind giving me a hand?"

Reaching out his hands he smiled again. Sighing she shook her head in disbelief before standing up and reaching for his hands. A minute later the pinkette was laying on her bed stomach down with his face buried into the comforters.

Looking down at him she sighed again with her hand on her hip, showing a half angry face. "Natsu! I thought i told you to come through the door and not the window!"

Bringing his head up from the soft comforter he looked up at her and continued his earlier smile. "Hey Luce, wanna go on a mission? Ice Princess was the one who picked it and Erzas with him so I came here before them"

Giving up her grip on anger she eased up and smiled fondly at the dragon-slayer. "Sure, sounds like fun. I have writer's-block anyways and i do need money for my rent." Nodding she turned towards her bathroom.

Looking over her shoulder she looked at Natsu with a pointed glare " I know Erza and Gray are headed this way so when they come don't you guys touch anything. And don't even think of eating from my fridge or fighting with Gray."

Gulping Natsu nodded back slightly scared from her glare, mumbling silently "Aye"

Grabbing her clothes she closed her bathroom door just as Erza and Gray entered the apartment. "Sorry for the intrusion" stated Erza as she came through the door with Gray right behind.

Finding Natsu in Lucy's bedroom the two settled in, taking their usual spots. Natsu on the bed, Gray at the desk and Erza at a small table, drinking tea from wherever she got it from.

In the moment of boredom Gray looked down at the nearly filled page, slight curiosity blooming. Looking around he searched for any blonde, knowing full well that if Lucy caught him reading the unfinished story he would get a lecture for going into 'personal stuff'.

"Hey, Natsu? Do you know what Lucy's doin?" Turning around he faced the dragon slayer who was taking shark sized bites into a massive lollipop, which was most likely from Lucy's secret stash.

Swallowing a huge chunk of the candy without any hesitation he pointed towards the bathroom, "she's gonna take a bath probably since she looked horrible and all from a 'writer's-block' or something like that."

Nodding shortly he looked at the paper in his hand; before he was able to begin reading a shadow covered the paper, giving him a slight chill. Turning around he saw the red headed team mate as she looked at the paper slightly curious of its contents.

"U-um, Erza. If you want, i could read it outloud so we don't crowd around it." Looking at him Erza smiled and dragged a chair over. "Of course, that would be more rational."

Sitting down she leaned in close enough to hear him read. Natsu, who was wondering on what they were doing walked over and sat a few feet from Grays feet, too lazy to bring a chair over, and leaned in to a similar way to the redhead.

Sighing he looked down at the paper and began to read.

 _In a land full of darkness nothing lives. A land once filled with light was now a land of dust._

 _Darkness is your whole life as light was truly rare. And those who did bare a candle or two were spared for only a few days, if lucky a month, or maybe a year._

 _No one saw each other or never managed to get far. For fear of darkness consuming their already small light. And those who had found others lived a life of bright light._

 _Candles that have died leaves the wielder into insanity as they walk aimlessly through the dark barren wasteland._

 _In the corner of the world was a young girl who was born into the life of darkness unlike others who were dropped there. She grew used to the everyday fear of losing her light to the darkness._

 _Left all by herself to fend off her full candle, she began to believe that one day she'll lose the tiny flame anyways. And wondered if there were anybody else out in the darkness._

 _Day after day she began to lose to her curiosity and soon decided to leave her tiny spot in this endless world._

 _Clutching her candle closely, shielding her flame from the possible threat. She stood up from her spot of comfort, the never left since she was born, and walked into the cold and merciless void of black._

 _A few days went by as she grew some confidence towards her accomplishment. Days turned into weekss which switched to months and into years. Her light began to dim, as it's final wisps searched for something to cling and start onto._

 _Her heart stuttered to her sudden fear, her confidence quickly diminishing. Tears fell endlessly as she begged to the small spark of fire to keep burning, and quickly it was gone._

 _Darkness consumed her slowly, scaring her even more as she stared at her slowly disappearing hands as they were also being consumed by darkness._

 _No more. She had nothing left. She'll be lost forever..._

 _Sobs racked her as she fell to her knees, uncaring to anyone or thing that may have heard her through the thickness of black._

 _Hours. She spent hours in the darkness as she slowly gave up, the intentions led by the internal void. And the creeping chill of cold air from the lack of heat from her candle._

 _Shuffling broke her sobs as she quickly perked up in high alert to the noise. Were there monsters? They never told her there were any._

 _Curling into a small ball she held her breath. The shuffling continued until she heard a soft voice. Something she's never heard since her mother left into the darkness. Unaware she didn't notice the barely visible figure approach her until a hand was on her shoulder._

 _A small whimper of fear came from her, as she cowered from the touch. "Hey, its fine. I'm here to help you"_

 _A soft voice reassured her, and strangely she felt safe. The boy held his hand in front of him before spreading them. Something truly amazing happened. Fire came from his hand, fending off the darkness that surrounded them._

 _The girls eyes grew wide as she felt warmth and kindness from the calm flame. The darkness around them crawled away, stopping a foot away from them._

 _Hope grew in her eyes as she unconsciously leaned in closer to the flames. A smile came from the boy as he helped the girl up to her feet. Looking into her eyes he softly whispered "everythings fine now"_

 _For a few hours both of them walked in the dark, led by the flame on the boys palm._

 _Suddenly, a small wisp of light was seen glowing softly in the distance. A cheerful squeal came from the girl as they approached the now more visible bonfire. A group of people circled around it, chatting and laughing as if the world weren't dark, smiling joyfully as they talked and played around gleefully._

 _When the boy stepped into the circle of light with her by his side he brought his hand into a soft fist, killing the flames immediately, small sparks flying to the ground. Everyone finally noticed the new arrival and smiled at her excitedly, waving at her in greetings._

 _Bringing her closer to the group he smiled and looked down at the girl. "This is my family, though they aren't blood related i see them as people who are very close to me. And soon, I hope you see them that way too" Looking into his eyes she nodded and gave a bright smile that would've lit the world with light if possible. "Thank you, I'll make sure to do that."_

 _In this dark world we have our own candles, the lights we depend on as we grow older. But as we reach a certain age our candles reaches its end, or is suddenly blown out and you'll soon be left in the darkness, blind of any paths and choices._

 _In this world you think you're alone but soon you'll learn that, when you find someone, you won't need your candle cause a bonfire will be lit with everyone's candles and everything will lighten up a bit more..._

 _To so many people who have been left in the dark. They chose to stay in their spot, a place they felt 'safest' at. But, over time their candle disappears and they won't be far enough to get away. We'll all find our family and be able to live in shining light, mine happens to be..._

Blinking Gray stared at the ending. Erza leaned in closer, wondering what it was. "Well? What is it?" Natsu squints at Gray, halfway through a chocolate bar.

Nodding he looked back down at the paper "thats all it says", she didn't finish it."

Standing up suddenly Natsu gave a determined look "Vwell ven, ve shall vigore it out!" His mouth held the candy bar in place as he talked around it.

Sitting up Erza dragged the chair back to it's original spot before standing in front of Natsu, "I want to know to"

Giving a sigh Gray grumbled "isn't she gonna get mad that we read her story? I'm pretty sure she'll lecture us for an hour on the reasons why we shouldn't do that."

Looking at Gray, Natsu glared. "Aren't you at least a little bit curious, Ice Princess?"

Giving a glare at Natsu he stood up and knocked his forehead against Natsu's "What did you call me, Ash-for-Brains?"

Before they could get any further, Erza stepped right next to them, pulling their heads apart from each other then smashing them back again hard. "I wouldn't think Lucy would appreciate you guys arguing in her house."

Laying on the floor both guys stayed dazed before standing up again at the sound of Lucy's voice. "Hey, guys? What's the mission anyways?"

Erza perked up and headed towards Lucy with Natsu trailing behind. "Luce! Who's your 'family'?" Natsu questioned, shoving the rest of the bar into his mouth.

Taken aback Lucy looked at Natsu weirdly before figuring out what he meant. A look of shock then anger took place within those seconds as she looked at the team with renewed anger. "Didn't I tell you guys to NEVER touch my stuff without my permission, especially stories?!"

Nodding all three members looked down in small shame. Natsu suddenly looked at Lucy with still curiosity. "But, Luce. You still haven't answered my question. Who is your family? The people you share the bonfire with?"

Lucy looked at him blankly before chuckling softly. Confusion came from the dragon slayer as he watched her laugh, a similar expression of curiosity on the scarlet knight and ice mage.

"Are you really asking that Natsu? From anyone's point of view i would've thought that it was obvious. Of course, it's you guys. Team Natsu and Fairytail. You guys were there for me no matter what, and are like a family to me. You guys were there when my candle blew out, happily sharing your bonfire to me."

A look of passion and gratefulness settled on her features as she smiled to the ground softly before looking up to meet her teammates eyes. Joy and contempt are visible on their faces as they smiled baxk to the blonde.

Natsu gave his infamous grin before hugging Lucy. "Don't worry Luce, no matter what happens to your candle or the bonfire, I'll always light your way" Pulling away he let fire hover inches from his palm for a few seconds before diminishing it.

Stretching, Gray pulled out the mission paper and handed it to Lucy. "This is the next mission. Easy enough and it pays for everyone."

Nodding, Lucy held the paper and looked at the information.

Standing up, Erza began to leave with Natsu and Gray trailing behind her. "It'll be a three day mission, so pack your bag and we'll meet at the station at 3." Nodding at Lucy she left, but not without giving a smile.

When she was finally alone she approached her desk and looked down at the papers. Grabbing a pencil she scribbled in the last few words and left for her closet.

 _We'll all find our family and be able to live in shining light, mine happens to be the people who doesn't need fire to make my world shine through the darkness of this world._


End file.
